Skoro problem nadal trwa, to jest
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: podobno w kolejce w przychodni lekarskiej pacjenci są bardziej skłonni do zwierzeń...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own a thing, Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist, Eidos Montreal has Deus Ex: Human Revolution. All other citations/quotations that appear in this work belong to their rightful owners.

**A/N:** Automaile „datuję" na okres „międzywojenny" z dwóch podwodów 1. _Diesel punk_, 2. _Fullmetal alchemist: conquer of Shamballa_.

**A/N2: **_Filigranka_ betowała i mój Boże! plik wrócił do mnie cały czerwony! Poczułam się jak w podstawówce. Jest kilka poprawek/uzupełnień które dodane zostały później, więc jeśli praca w dalszym ciągu kuleje to pewnie przez to!

* * *

**Skoro problem nadal trwa, to jest**

By _your-biohazardous-friend_

Pomimo nocnej pory kolejka w klinice L.I.M.B. była długa. Pacjenci, znużeni czekaniem na niewygodnych, plastikowych krzesełkach, w zależności od ceny i kondycji posiadanych ulepszeń albo grali w gry, albo odbywali nieskończenie długie rozmowy telefoniczne, albo znowu wykonywali kilka podobnych czynności naraz. Jensen już miał się poddać – bądź co bądź przyszedł tu tylko w celu rutynowych badań i nabycia, mimochodem, paru zestawów PRAXIS. Ot, nic naglącego.

Z tłumu wyróżniała chłopaka staromodna czerwona peleryna. Miał około piętnastu lat, blond włosy upięte w warkocz. Na jego kolanach spoczywała książka, nie Kindle, tablet czy E-book, tylko prawdziwe tomiszcze: kilkaset pożółkłych kartek pokrytych drobniuteńkim tekstem i drzeworytami, spięte twardą oprawą z metalowymi narożnikami - istny antyk. Nastolatek robił notatki w zeszycie w kratkę, lewa ręka sprawnie pracowała, zapełniając kolejne puste kartki nieco koślawym pismem. Młody używał prawdziwego pióra, nie kulkowego, jakie Adam pamiętał z pierwszych klas podstawówki, tylko wiecznego – niechybnie był to bardzo drogi sprzęt. Blondyn wyglądał na zmęczonego bólem, bezsennością albo długą podróżą – lub wszystkimi tymi czynnikami na raz – jednakże, mrucząc coś pod nosem, skupiał całą uwagę na opasłym tomie. Jakby próbował tam znaleźć odpowiedzi na jakąś Boską Tajemnicę Istnienia.

Do chłopaka podeszła pielęgniarka, moduł CASIE Jensena automatycznie interpretował tok rozmowy: przez natłok klientów obsługa musi dokonać segregacji pacjentów. Chłopak westchnął i nieporadnie, z widocznym bólem, ściągnął płaszcz i koszulę. Na sam widok protezy blondyna Jansena rozbolał kręgosłup. Jeśli proteza chłopaka naprawdę była zrobiona z tego, z czego były glina podejrzewał, że była zrobiona, to nie dziwił się, czemu blondyn był tak niski. Dla Adama to było chore, nieludzkie, by tak młody człowiek – nastolatek do kurwy nędzy! Miał scalone z ciałem żelastwo – dosłownie i w przenośni! Czyżby to był Automail - międzywojenny „protoplasta" nowoczesnych protez? Jensen słyszał o nich od Megan, która nie raz referowała mu przy wspólnych posiłkach historię ulepszeń.

Automaile były wielkim odkryciem XX wieku i po latach zapomnienia na powrót zdawały się wchodzić do łask jako szansa dla ludzi z defektem Darrowa. Mimo iż procedura i utrzymanie takiego sprzętu były bardziej problematyczne i w ostatecznym rozrachunku droższe nawet od tego, co Adam miał podpięte do własnego ciała, znajdywała ona coraz to więcej zwolenników. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do nowoczesnych protez, o wiele cięższe Automaile nie miały konstrukcji, które pozwoliłyby jej ciężarowi rozejść się po kościach – znając prawa fizyki i biologii, można było podejrzewać, że kręgosłup chłopaka pewnie już od jakiegoś czasu przypomina paragraf. Jednakże głównym problemem blondyna była infekcja – skóra naokoło portu była zaogniona i opuchnięta, w niektórych miejscach ciało było wręcz starte do żywego mięsa i ślimaczyło się ropnym wysiękiem.

„Naprawdę nie da się tego jakoś ominąć lub chociaż przyspieszyć?" – moduł CASIE odczytał rozmowę z ruchu warg – „mój brat"…Pielęgniarka westchnęła, wchodząc tym chłopakowi w zdanie. Mimo że obrzęk wyglądał groźnie, to nastolatek miał małe szanse, by szybko otrzymać pomoc, rzadko się zdarzało, by Mechanicy współpracowali z klinikami L.I.M.B. – żadnej ze stron to się po prostu nie opłacało. Najbliższy fachowiec znajdował się na drugim końcu miasta i na pewno tak późną porą nie uda się go sprowadzić. Jeśli jednak blondyn chciałby, aby lekarz rzucił okiem na ranę, to będzie musiał zaczekać – ludzie z uszkodzeniami ulepszeń wspomagających witalne organy, jak mózg czy serce, byli, jeśli nie poza kolejką, to definitywnie na jej początku. Oczywiście Jensen, tak samo jak chłopak czy pielęgniarka, był świadom, że „ulepszenia witalnych organów" rozciągały się od rozruszników serca do drobnostek, jak zmiana koloru oczu, które nawet, jak nie działały poprawnie, to nie zagrażały życiu jednostki. Chłopak westchnął, zrezygnowany opadł na krzesło i ponownie, tym razem bez większego zaangażowania, zajął się opasłym tomem.

– Mogę się dosiąść? – Jensen wskazał na puste krzesło obok.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Zachowanie nastolatka Adama nie zaskoczyło. Wśród prostych obywateli wciąż krąży miejska legenda, która narosła wokół ludzi z defektem Darrowa i chociaż wiedza na ten temat była obszerna i dobrze rozpowszechniona, to nadal wierzono, że można się tym zarazić niczym trądem – podobnie jak w XX wieku wierzono w zaraźliwość homoseksualizmu. Osoby z defektem miały więc więcej swobody w poczekalniach czy zatłoczonych autobusach. Niby wygodnie, ale nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie lubi wykluczenia społecznego.

– Znasz łacinę? – Zagadnął z niedowierzaniem Jensen, zapuszczając żurawia przez ramię chłopaka.

Mimochodem uchwycony fragment woluminu w okamgnieniu został odnaleziony w bazie danych HUDa, w przeciągu ułamków sekundy Jensen miał przed oczami parametry całego tekstu i kulawe tłumaczenie zapewnione przez Google.

– Ojciec mnie nauczył – odburknął chłopak – jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, które ten skurwiel mnie nauczył, zanim nas zostawił.

Adam nie musiał posiłkować się modułem CASIE, by zgadnąć profil psychologiczny nastolatka. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Chłopak co rusz zerkał kątem oka to na kelvarowy pancerz ochroniarza, to na czarne ulepszenia. Były glina także nie pozostał obojętny i co rusz łypał na Automaila z niedowierzaniem. Czarne protezy lśniły nowością w świetle jarzeniówek, jakby w kontraście do ręcznie kutego, prymitywnego Automaila.

– Jak to się stało? – Jensen bezceremonialnie skinął brodą na sztuczną kończynę chłopaka.

Nastolatek wzdrygnął się, zakrywając w pośpiechu mechanizm czerwonym płaszczem.

– Pożar – odpowiedział sucho, mocnej przyciskając protezę do siebie – Kilka lat temu bawiliśmy się z bratem w alchemików tworzących humunculusa. Przez przypadek przewróciłem świeczkę i obrus zajął się ogniem. Mieszkaliśmy na wsi, w starym budownictwie, więc dom szybko spłonął. Nasza matka… zginęła w tym pożarze. Do dziś śnią mi się jej zwęglone zwłoki… – użytkownik Automaila zamilkł, jednakże po chwili milczenia podjął opowieść: - …mojego brata ledwo co odratowano, miał rozległe oparzenia. Nikt nie dawał mu szans. Ale jakoś przeżył. Zachował spokój ducha, nadzieję. Mówi, że jak wydobrzeje to założy schronisko dla porzuconych kotów. – Chłopak zamilkł, wyczekiwał.

– Wypadek przy pracy – Jensen zaczął niechętnie, ale zdecydował odwzajemnić szczerość współrozmówcy, deaktywował okulary i spojrzał rozmówcy prosto w oczy sztucznym a zarazem przepełnionym bólem, spojrzeniem. – Po nim odjęto mi ręce, nogi… ulepszono… sam już nawet nie wiem co. Tamtego dnia zginęło wiele osób, w tym moja była dziewczyna. Nie mogę się nawet przejrzeć w lustrze. Bo to nie pozwala mi zapomnieć. – Jensen uniósł ręce, rozprostował palce. Ruch był płynny i naturalny, prawie nie do odróżnienia od ręki z krwi i kości.

Chłopak spojrzał na ochroniarza pełnym zrozumienia wzrokiem.

– Gryzie cię to – stwierdził.

– A ciebie nie?

– Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem – odpowiedział nastolatek; na sekundę na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu, jakby rozlane mleko było czymś naprawdę pocieszającym. – Ręki nie mam. No nie mam. Ani alchemikiem z kamieniem filozoficznym, ani gadem nie jestem, więc raczej nie sprawię, by mi kończyny poodrastały. A po tym co się stało, wiedząc kto naprawdę nawalił, już raczej nigdy nie będę „szczęśliwy". Im prędzej człowiek pogodzi się z tym faktem, tym lepiej, bo będzie mógł dać sobie spokój z użalaniem się nad sobą i wziąć do roboty.

– Roboty? Jaki masz cel? – Wypalił mężczyzna, choć chyba nawet znał odpowiedź – chłopak był starszym bratem.

Bratem znającym łacinę, zdesperowanym, by naprawić błędy z dzieciństwa, do tego stopnia, że pomimo defektu Darrowa postarał się o coś więcej niż „drewnianą nogę", choć wciąż był to tylko prymitywny, bolesny, nienaturalny zamiennik. Adam poczuł się niezręcznie, głupiutko, ze swoim użalaniem się nad sobą. Jego stagnacja była dziecinna. To blondyn był tym dorosłym.

Dalsza rozmowa straciła na płynności. Każdy nowy wątek poprzedzała chwila ciszy. Ale konwersacja trwała i obejmowała coraz to dziwniejsze tematy od polityki poprzez układ okresowy pierwiastków, mutując płynnie w płatki śniadaniowe i zdjęcia kotów w sieci Lecz dopiero podczas krótkiej lekcji łaciny którą zgrabnie wybłagał Adam chłopak syknął, skurczył się w sobie, przytulając Automaila, jakby to miało pomóc w uśmierzeniu bólu. To przywróciło byłego glinę do rzeczywistości. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po sali, zerknął na zegarek na ścianie. Zaszła prawie całkowita rotacja pacjentów. Nawet ci, którzy mieli być przyjęci po chłopaku zdążyli być obsłużeni – blondyn został „olany sikiem prostym parabolicznym", cytując Pritcharda.

– Przepraszam. – Nastolatek spróbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę pielęgniarki. – Przepraszam, czy mogłaby pani... – Kobieta powstrzymała odruch by, obrócić się w jego stronę i szybko doskoczyła do najbliższego pacjenta udając zajętą.

Blondyn westchnął. Wyciągnął zegarek kieszonkowy i po chwili wahania zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. Książka została z pietyzmem zawinięta w materiał i schowana do walizki. Zanim jednak chłopak wstał, Adam gestem ręki poprosił go, by się nie ruszał z miejsca.

Były glina poszedł do pielęgniarki Kobieta właśnie wypisywała e-formularz plastikowym rysikiem.

– Przepraszam, jeśli przeszkadzam – zaczął; podniosła wzrok znad przeźroczystej plastikowej tafli – ale ten chłopak naprawdę potrzebuje pomocy.

– Doskonale rozumiem jego sytuację, ale... – odpowiedziała ze sztucznym współczuciem.

Moduł CASIE kliknął cicho. Po chwili na HUDzie Jansena wyświetlił się profil psychologiczny kobiety. Bez skrupułów Adam zastosował się do wytycznych zasugerowanych przez urządzenie.

– Gówno pani rozumie – odpowiedział ostro.

– Proszę pana, to jest klinika L.I.M.B., automaile to...

– Tu nie chodzi o rodzaj ulepszeń, tylko o to, że jako zakład opieki zdrowotnej nie zaoferowaliście mu chociaż doraźnej pomocy. Można by was trybie natychmiastowym posądzić o znęcanie się nad nieletnimi i nieludzkie traktowanie. Gdzie w tej placówce jest owo "_L_iberty _I_n _M_ind and _B_ody" ja się pytam?

Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Jej wzrok wędrował to na chłopaka skulonego na krześle, to na byłego SWATowca.

– Jak pani myśli, kogo będzie obwiniać jego rodzina, jeśli zakażenie spaprze port na tyle, że trzeba to będzie wszystko wydłubywać? Kogo obarczą rachunkiem za leczenie, rehabilitacje i rekompensatę za straty moralne? Kto wyląduje w mamrze jako kozioł ofiarny?

Oczy kobiety zeszkliły się od łez – w normalnych warunkach Adamowi byłby jej nawet żal. Pobiegła do pomieszczenia służbowego. Drzwi automatycznie się za nią zamknęły . Było zza nich słychać jej przytłumiony nerwowy szloch, bełkot, jakby próbowała tłumaczyć coś poprzez zasmarkany nos.

Scena wywołała burzę wśród pacjentów. Oczywiście, Adam wyglądał groźnie, a jego wypowiedź była na tyle agresywna, że celowe niedopatrzenie kobiety było zupełnie zbagatelizowane przez motłoch i to on został antagonistą całego zdarzenia, chamem, gburem, skurwysynem. „Biedna kobieta, szeptano, taka ładna i miła!".

Po chwili drzwi pomieszczenia się uchyliły. Zamknęły. Niższy głos brzmiał karcąco. Za moment z kantorka wyszła inna pielęgniarka. Po gabarytach kobiety można było zgadnąć że była niechybnie właścicielką owego drugiego głosu.

– Przepraszam za moją stażystkę. Jest młoda i głupia – powiedziała bezceremonialnie.

Adam podniósł rękę na znak, że rozumie. Blondyn uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową akceptując przeprosiny. Chwilę potem kobieta już była przy nim, rzeczowo obmacywała ranę naokoło portu, słuchając pojękiwań i syknięć, jak doświadczony mechanik naprawianego samochodu. W trakcie badania mamrotała pod nosem o młodzieńczej głupocie, ostatniej chwili i sepsie.

Z pokoju służbowego wyszła młodsza pielęgniarka. Szybko przemknęła obok szefa ochrony, wyraźnie bojąc się kolejnej konfrontacji. Młodszego pacjenta potraktowała jak powietrze.

– Pan Neil powiedział, że będzie tu lada chwila – powiedziała wreszcie do swojej przełożonej.

– To dobrze.

– Powiedział jeszcze, że dobrze, że do niego zadzwoniliśmy i ma nadzieję, że sprawa nie jest aż tak poważna jak brzmiała przez telefon.

– A więc? Co się mówi? – naciskała starsza pracownica.

Brzmiała zupełnie jak matka ucząca swoje dziecko kindersztuby.

– Bardzo pana przepraszam. – Bąknęła stażystka, pochylając głowę ku blondynowi – I Pana także. – Tu „ukłon" skierowany był w stronę Adama. – To już się nigdy nie powtórzy – dodała po chwili.

W tym samym momencie przez frontowe drzwi z hukiem wbiegł mężczyzna. Trzymał w ręku coś, co do złudzenia przypominało skrzynkę z narzędziami. A może nawet nią było? Gorączkowo rozglądał się po sali. Kobiety podbiegły do niego, wskazując drogę do wolnego gabinetu i podstawiając mu odpowiednie dokumenty do podpisania.

Kiedy drzwi gabinetu ponownie się otwarły, „pan Neil" ponaglił swojego pacjenta gestem ręki. Blondyn ruszył do wejścia.

– To będzie bolało – powiedział i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie; dalej był blady i zmęczony, lecz uśmiech przynajmniej nieco poprawił jego aparycję. – Dzięki za pomoc! – dodał zaraz przy drzwiach.

– Nie ma za co! – odpowiedział Adam.

Po odczekaniu chwili wyszedł z kliniki L.I.M.B. i aktywował HUDa. Bez trudu znalazł młodzieńca w bazie danych. „Edward Elrick" – młody geniusz zgarniający wszystkie stypendia i prestiżowe nagrody jakie tylko uczeń liceum wojskowego może zdobyć w dziedzinie chemii. Po nitce do kłębka Adam znalazł także fundację które zbierało fundusze na rehabilitację młodszego brata – „Alphonse'a Elricka". Mrugnięciem oka przelew Jensena dotarł na odpowiednie konto.

A niech dzieciak ma bazową pulę na tę swoją lecznicę dla kotów!


End file.
